Topo
| species = Atlantean | gender = Male | eye color = Black | relatives = | affiliation = Conservatory of Sorcery | powers = Atlantean sorcery | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 108 | voice = James Arnold Taylor }} Topo is a friend of Aqualad's from the Conservatory of Sorcery. Personality Topo is shy and timid, and does not like attention. He is not much of a fighter, a feature that made him an easy target. Physical appearance Topo is an anthropomorphic squid. His skin is gray with spots, and he has three fingers on each hand. His lower facial features, including mouth, are hidden behind six short tentacles. He wears a black and dark blue tunic with bright blue markings. History 2010 Topo was finishing a magical mosaic mural of how Garth and Kaldur'ahm saved Aquaman from Ocean-Master when his old friend, Kaldur, arrived. He showed his work, which was animated with his magic. Topo was attacked by purists. He tried his best to escape, even spouting ink to cover his retreat. But it was to no avail; the purists found him and branded "MIΓAΣ"—impure—into his chest. He was ashamed of his mark, and did not like showing it. He only showed it after Kaldur insisted. King Sha'ark blamed Topo for being an easy target. Topo's friends knew full well what caused his injuries, and they sought out Ronal and his friends. As the argument grew hotter, Topo moved to the background. For him, it all wasn't necessary. The fight was broken up by Aqualad, and all returned home. Topo did not join his friends to overturn a purist ambush on Aqualad and his teammates, but did go to the trench. When a mysterious spell weakened all the impure Atlanteans, Topo was affected too. He still had the wits to spout an ink screen to save King Sha'ark from a certain death. When the ink had cleared, the purists were defeated, though Topo was too weakened to continue the fight. After Ronal was fully pardoned for his complicity in the abduction of Queen Mera, Topo successfully persuaded Sha'ark not to eat him. Powers and abilities * Atlantean attributes: Atlanteans, although human, have through scientific and sorcerous means developed several abilities which allow them to live comfortably under the sea: :* Breathe underwater: All Atlanteans are capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea. Some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills. :* Temperature resilience: Resistant to low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures. :* Durability: Dense flesh, although not invulnerable. :* Strength: Ranging from undetected levels to super strength. * Sorcery: As a student of the Conservatory of Sorcery, Topo was skilled in Atlantean magic. He uses his skills for art rather than combat. * Ink spout: One of the features of his cephalopod biology. Appearances Background information * Topo has been a supporting character of Aquaman since the 1950s. Originally just an octopus, more recent appearances make him an anthropomorphic squid. * This is his first animated appearance. References }} External links * Topo on DC wiki Category:A to Z Category:Atlanteans Category:Conservatory of Sorcery Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers